A Four Letter Difference
by cutekitty5597
Summary: Gou and Kou only four letters between them, however the pair that share these different views may be even closer. That is if they don't kill each other first. NagisaxGou drable vingerrete collection.
1. Red

Red

The colour of passion, love and anger.

Also the colour of the blonde idiot's eyes, Gou notices, as they are having their stare off.

Well, pinky red but that didn't matter, what does is ...

"Gou."

"Kou."

The pair bicker much to Makoto's amusment.

"Gou," Nasagi insits, warching Gou's face turn red out of fustration.

A similar colour to her eye's, Nagisa muses.

"Kou," Nagisa says, changing tatic.

"Gou," Gou automatically replies and goes a deeper shade of red.

Nagisa grins and Gou stamps her foot in fustration.

At that moment the colour meant anger and that idiot's eye

* * *

**Hey this is my first attempt at doing a 100 drabble collection with some vinergarettes about Nagisa xGou. I W Will be taking in prompts so please send them in XD**

**Thanks for reading**

**Tash**


	2. Orange

"What? You can't be serious!" Nagisa exclaims much to Gou's amusement.

But she hid her smile and responds "its Kou not Gou," emphasizing the first letter of each word but Nagisa doesn't listen; instead he runs up and tries to reach for the bag in her hand.

Gou snatches the bag away "No" she states firmly.

"But….Please" he says looking wistfully at Gou.

Gou is indecisive, it would be unfair to give it to the other two and not Nagisa, however he had called her Gou but ….he did just look awfully cute.

Whilst she is distracted Nagisa snatches the bag out of her hands causing Gou to shriek as she balances herself.

Nagisa pleased with himself, peers into the bag, it was full of juicy fat oranges.

* * *

**Yay this shows how unmotivated I can be *whoop*, Seriously it's taken me 6 days to write around 100 words (I failed at that too) *bangs head against wall.**

**So my aim for this is update at least every week which I should hopefully do **

**I've also decided to do a colour prompt theme of the rainbow XD**

**Also I will be taking prompts, because I will need them.**

**Thanks XD**

**Shout Out to those who reviewed: ** y, sparkling apples, omggcece

**Shout Out to those who followed/Favorited:** CocoaMango, omggcece, samsox, sparkling apples


	3. Yellow

"I think it's too bright," Gou observes bending down to look at the newly made poster in front of them.

Nagisa puts down his paintbrush and turns round "What do you mean?"

Gou doesn't know what to say, she doesn't really want to hurt his feelings….

"She means it's garish," Rei calmly states pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Ehhh," Nagisa exclaims, "You don't really mean that Rei-chan."

In response Rei just turns another page of his book.

Nagisa turns to Gou, "What about you Gou-chan."

"It's Kou," she exclaims straightening up and in doing so bashes her head at shelf directly above her.

At the same time a bottle of yellow paint balancing on the edge tips and falls.

Before any of them could stop it. It covers the surrounding area, including Nagisa and his beloved poster, in a coat of paint.

Nagisa has a mix of emotions over his face but before any of them could be expressed Rei calmly comments.

"Well at least it matches your hair."

* * *

**Yay an early update, to be honest I wrote this a while ago and I really don't have the patience to wait...**

**I'll probably post the next chapter Saturday and then one on Monday XD**

**Thanks for reading XD**

**Tash XD**


	4. Green

Green, the colour that represents what Nagisa is feeling as he watches Gou talk to the Samekuza's swim team captain, Seijuurou Mikoshiba.

Unknown to him, he is glaring at the captain. Nagisa isn't a very jealous person. So he can't exactly place his finger on the tightening in his chest or why he is so angry at the captain.

He is broken from his thoughts by a friendly hand on his shoulder and turning his head he sees Makoto who is giving him a mix of an amused and worried look.

"Don't glower like that," he friendly states,"they're only just talking."

Nagisa gives a childish huff and folds his arms as the pair wait for Rei to come out of the changing room.

"I wasn't glowering," he mutters and Makoto just sighs.

"Jealously is an ugly trait," Makoto advises before going back to Rei dragging Nagisa with him.

In response Nagisa fumes.

* * *

**Tadaa, a new chapter and I was update on my plan, which I am most often not XD.**

**Anyway not much to say but the next update is on Monday **

**Shout out to those who Reviewed: **Cera Mist, sparkling apples and sparkling oranges (are you two the same person?)

**Shout out to those who followed:** TKreig and Acid Halo


	5. Blue

**Hey, so yeah sorry for the late update but yesterday my internet cut out. So this chapter was pretty hard, I first thought to do something about swimming but then it turned out like this XD**

**Anyway Enjoy !**

* * *

"Why is the sky blue?" Gou asks the question on their homework sheet; whilst Nagisa lies on the grass and Rei reads a book.

It is their free period and since all of Gou's friends had classes or extra lessons. She is stuck with these two, not that she really minded.

"Because it reflects the water?" Nagisa suggests plucking flowers from the grass and fiddling with them.

"That is a wrong misconception," Rei states and starts to explain the concept which Gou only half gets.

_Something about diffraction_ she thinks, trying understand what Rei is saying.

Whilst trying to concentrate she feels something being put on her head and shakes it trying to get if off and in her hand was the flower chain Nagisa had made.

"What ?" she says confused looking at the crown in her hand.

"It's a Daisy chain, Gou-chan," Nagisa happily states.

Gou is too tired to correct him and when she focuses on Rei,he has finished.

"Ehh?" she starts "Why is the sky blue again?"

"Wait ! I need to answer that question as well," Nagisa states enthusiastically scrambling to get the answer sheet.

"It was your fault in the first place," Gou accuses.

"Was not," Nagisa argues back.

Rei sighs half the time the two were bickering. Standing up he leaves unnoticed by the other two.

They only notice he is gone when they stop accusing each other and now are glaring at each other.

"Huh," Nagisa looks over to the space Rei had occupied. "Where's Rei-chan?"

Gou groans and falls flat on the grass.

Nagisa lies next to her and asks "So why is the sky blue again?"


	6. Indigo

Nagisa walks along the pavement staring up at the sky rather than the red haired girl next to him.

It was getting lighter so instead of the sky being completely dark it was now a dull indigo.

_What a depressing colour,_ Nagisa muses and trips causing Gou to giggle at his clumsiness.

Nagisa blushes and runs a hand through his hair, slightly embarrassed at his clumsiness and the fact it was just the two of them.

Nagisa had offered to walk her back after their team's bonding session earlier on that night over karaoke, which involved a lot of convincing on Makoto's and Nagisa's part to persuade Rei and Huraka to join .

"The Karaoke was fun." Nagisa comments, making Gou blush. It was her idea in the first place and it turns out she was a pretty good manager in every sort of aspect not just the sport.

"Your welcome," she says softly leaving them in an awkward silence.

Soon they reached her house, with nothing much to say Nagisa scuffs his feet, cursing himself silently.

He couldn't explain why his usual outgoing attitude had been replaced with nervousness especially with just the two of them.

Alone.

Gou looks around, thinking desperatley of ways to break the silence, feeling the same awkwardness as Nagisa

"Um, tha-thank you" she stutters causing a surprised look from Nagisa

"It's fine" he replies bluntly back turning red once again, "Um, I'll be going now" he says walking backwards slightly and stumbling over the uneven pavement.

Gou smiles softly and before she could properly think through her actions she kisses him on the cheek and almost falls in the action, resulting in Nagisa catching her.

Both of them turn a deeper shade of red and Nagisa quickly let's go of Gou and she brushes her self off.

"Um," she starts but then spins on her heel and quickly unlocks the door and enters the house, her hair covering her face.

Nagisa is left dumbstruck for a moment but then gains composure and starts to head back home.

Feeling him self grinning, he looks up at the sky.

_Maybe indigo is not such a bad colour after all._

* * *

**Hey XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this and I apologise for the least chapter's appalling grammar It's not my strong point and I was trying to edit it on my phone which didn't work out.**

**So this was inspired when my best friend took me to a Japanese Karaoke bar and it turned out to be really fun**

**Shout out to those who reviewed:** Ploppity and Mina Everly

**Shout out to those who favourited: **vall94, Mina Everly , KieyuuMizuumi


	7. Birthday

Nagisa collapses down on his chair and buries his head in his arms as if an attempt to try and bury the pounding in his head.

It was birthday today, his eighteenth to be exact and to celebrate the occasion, he and some of his friends had gone out the night before in order to celebrate and to say the least it was eventful.

Gou enters the class and unlike many of Nagisa's friends she wasn't nursing a hangover due to the fact that she didn't join Nagisa last night; which was mainly due to the fact that Nagisa didn't wan't to be murdered by a certain red haired brother.

Rin had moved back to Iwami after graduating and if Gou had gone out, he would have most inevitably found out as he along with Haruka and Makoto were the people that got them into the bar in the first place.

Sighing Gou sits down causing a screech from the chair which the whole room seems to shudder at, "Don't say I told you so," she says rifling through her bag.

In response Nagisa raises his head and sticks his tongue out at her then resumes the same position. Gou rolls her eyes and smirks placing something down on Nagisa's desk.

Nagisa lifts his head up and grins.

On the desk are two aspirin pills and a coffee can, eagerly grabbing it, he takes the tablets and the coffee and finishes both. Turning over the empty can, he realises it's his favourite brand.

_Of course_ he thinks to himself and it's only when he places the can back down on the table, he see's the small wrapped present.

* * *

**Hey again XD**

**I had to write something for Nagisa's birthday and even though where I live it's not any more, I just had to do one.**

**As usual no planning and this takes place when they are in their 3rd year so Mako, Haru and Rin have already graduated.**

**Thanks for reading XD**


	8. Violet

"Are you gay?" Gou blurts out whilst her and Nagisa finish up after training, which almost causes Nagisa to choke on his water.

"Wha-what!" He exclaims water dripping off his chin as he stares at a very embarrassed Gou.

"Um, you know," she starts and starts to fidget as she mumbles the rest "do you bat for the other team?"

Nagisa stares at her dumbfounded before shaking his head as to set his thoughts. "No," he says trying to hide the blush appearing on his cheeks.

Gou is surprised none the less "Really!" She exclaims and at the slightly irritated look that Nagisa sends her she drops the surprise from her voice, "I mean you hang around a lot of guys and you all seem really close."

"You hang around a lot of girls," he retorts, locking up the club room. "Anyway, I like girls"

In response Gou snorts "I don't believe you," she states and crosses her arms.

"I do!" Nagisa glares at Gou and tries to come up with evidence, "how can I prove it to you, I even commented on your sex appeal once"

"That doesn't prove anything, anyway I bet you don't like a girl at the moment", she shouts matching his glare.

Nagisa suddenly drops his gaze "I do" he mutters blushing furiously.

Gou eyes soften for a moment then huffs. "You're bluffing, prove it to me," she challenges and as soon as she has said the words, she finds that Nagisa's lips had replaced them.

Gou stiffens at first then leans into the kiss, closing her eyes to enjoy the moment.

Nagisa pulls away first and slightly smugly says "See, I told you."

Gou's eyes widen then blushes as she tries to gather up her nerves but before she could do that an angry voice cuts through.

"Nagisa Hazuki, you a so dead"

The pair look over to see a very angry Rin Matsuoka storm towards them, it didn't take long for them to piece the pieces together, he had seen.

Nagisa gulps by the looks of it, Rin wouldn't hear an explanation so the only thing left to do.

"Run" Nagisa shouts and grabbing Gou's hand, they leg it.

Rin scowls and chases after them and catches up; which is the reason why Nagisa returns back home soaking wet in his uniform but with an idiotic grin.

* * *

**Hey, so sorry for the very late update but I was away and I forgot to write the chapter before I left so here you go XD.**

**So this is the last of the colours meaning, I will accept prompts and they can be just one word if you want but so far I have two more ideas, which isn't a lot. So Please.**

**Also this relates to the prompt as I was told purple is the national gay colour XD**

**Anyway thanks for reading XD**

**Shout out to those who reviewed: **Sparkling apples, selai madu

**Shout out to those who followed and favourite: **Held Together With Tape, Piper-Weasley, narutardXD, NoMangaorAnimeEqualsDead, beautisianimperfection, kitsune mochi, thenameslynith 13.


	9. Bushes

It isn't exactly Nagisa's intention to start his and Gou's first date in the bushes of the Matsuoka's home but due to a very angry brother, he has ended up in this predicament.

Nagisa is pretty sure that if he didn't know how to swim he would have been drowned. The proof that he arrived soaking wet is enough to prove that Rin hasn't taken a liking to him, we'll more specifically their relationship.

He was broken out of his thought when a hand reaches down a pulls apart the branches revealing his position.

He freezes but sighs in relief when Gou face appears instead of her brother's. Gou raises an eyebrow.

"Your an idiot, you know?"

Nagisa grins and takes Gou's hand, however both freeze when they see Rin coming down the street towards them.

Rin freezes for a moment then his face morphs and he scowls .

"Nagisa , why the hell are you here?"

Nagisa gulps he needed to find a better hiding place.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late update but I was away and forgot to post and more specifically write this chapter before I left, good news is that I have written in advanced and I'm planning to update evrery Sunday meaning there is an update tomorrow to set this straight.**

**Also I start school in a 10 days so I might go on a 2 week haitus in order to write more and be able to see if I can be organised enough but hopefully that won't be for a while.**

**Also from now the timeline is a bit difficult, some is self explanatory but those that aren't. I'll post at the beginning of the chapter when it is set XD**

**Last thing (I'm sorry this is long) THANK YOU so much for the support you guys have been giving, and your reviews make my day and make me smile XD**

**Shout out to those who Reviewed:** jellybeansinabottle, sparkling apples, CeeBayy, selai madu aizawa, _Akuma Shoujo23, narutardXD,_ _NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDead_

**Shout out to those who Followed/Favorited:** _Angel-chan Desu, selai madu aizawa, Izeinstra, C.A.M.E.O.1, Akuma Shoujo23, attackonkaty, AmayaBabs, DrummerForTheMasses._


	10. Study Time

The only sound that fills the library is scribbling pens, scrapping chairs and one annoying tapping noise.

"Nagisa can you just stop that," Gou hisses at her boyfriend.

It's only the two of them as Rei had given up on studying; after Nagisa's inability to study had been discovered and both Makoto and Haruka had finished their exams.

Nagisa groans and buries his head in his arms. Rolling her eyes, Gou returns back to her work but soon after someone starts tapping on her shoulder and won't give up.

"What do you want?" She asks irritably.

Nagisa smiles "a kiss"

* * *

**Yay after 10 goes this is finally 100 words *whoop* XD**

**Okay so this is going to be short unlike last time and this is dedicated to NoAnimeOrMangaEqualsDead as they gave a great blog on tumblr, imagineyourotp . tumblr . com.**

**I still need your guys prompts, because I would love to hear your ideas XD**


	11. Closet

**Timeline: Before Chapter 9 XD **

* * *

"This is all your fault" Gou accuses as she bangs on the locked door desperate to get someone's attention.

"It's your fault for letting the door shut!" Nagisa retaliates form his position on the floor. Gou scowls however it couldn't be seen due to the limited lighting in the janitors closet.

Both of them had been doing oji soi* and were taking the cleaning equipment back to the cupboard however both forgot that the door locks once closed and the key was on the other side.

Gou gives one last feeble attempt to get someone's attention and slumps against the wall, sighing wistfully. She wouldn't admit it but she was scared of the dark, only Rin knew and she was definitely not going to admit it to Nagisa.

"Nagisa what are you doing ?" She e asks as there is limited light let out by the crack in the door which falls on to Nagisa's face, showing that he had his eyes closed and was swaying side to side.

"Closing my eyes" he responds calmly and starts to hum.

Gou raises an eyebrow "Why?"

Nagisa opens one eye "because it helps"

Gou sighs exasperatedly, she would never get a straight answer, "helps with what ?"

"Being afraid of the dark"

Gou eyes him warily, was he scared of the dark him self or...

Deciding it would do no harm, she shuts her eyes, it was strangely comforting before she could think more of it , she hears the lock turn and the door opening.

Revealing Rei, who looks at both of them then blushes furiously and muttering an apology scurries off mop ad bucket in hand.

It takes Gou a moment to realise whatRei was thinking.

"Wait" she shouts after him, completely red whilst Nagisa stands behind her and shrugs.

"Why did Rei-chan leave so quickly?"

* * *

**Yay, I'm on time though it took me a while to reliase it was sunday OTL. Okay I might be taking my haitus a bit earlier than I planned as I have school coming up but also I need time to write for the TWEWY Big Bang, which is when we all release a ton of fan art/fiction on October 4th. For those that you want to know more, they have a tumblr and it's called Subasekabang. Yeah I should really focus on that as there is a mimunum of 7,000 words and I've only written 1,500 OTL.**

**See You next Week XD**

**Shout out to those who** Favorited/followed:_ Jadeycake, spiratedawaywithfree, Eu Nakamura, tweedork_

**Shout out to those who reviewed : **_sparkling apples, C.A.M.E.O_

**Also I keep on forgetting to mention, you guys have really cool usernames XD**


	12. Pink Strawberry Cake

**Time Set: **Whenever XD

* * *

"So what did you make" Nagisa asks eagerly after club, which makes Gou move the foil container further away from him.

"No, is the answer I'm giving" Gou firmly says determined not to give in to Nagisa.

"But Gou-chan, I haven't even asked yet" Nagisa complains clutching on to to Gou's blazer.

Gou is about to correct him but gives up, there is no point to it anyway "you were going to ask if I can have some"

Nagisa gives a sound of defeat and collapses on Gou's shoulder, causing the others to smirk.

"It's probably a good thing" Rei says placing the finished contents of his bento back in its kerchief, "her cooking can be leath-" he is cut off by the cold look that Gou gives him.

Makoto just laughs "she isn't going to give in " he advises to which Nagisa goes:

"You don't know that" and returns to giving Gou puppy dog eyes.

Gou sighs and caves and thrusts the reminder of the food in his direction, "just eat it"

Before club, Gou had home economics class and the whatever she made despite the taste always ended up in Nagisa's stomach.

Smiling the blonde digs in to cake.

Halfway through he lifts his head, crumbs covering his mouth and asks,

"Why is it pink?"

* * *

**Okay so let the haitus begin, it's actually here and I'm not warning about it XD So this is mainly caused by my own fault in that I signed up to too many things and yeah. I have no time. So this will return sometime in early October. wThis is dedicated to Akuma Shoujo23 who didn't exactly give me a prompt but still said something in her review that inspired me XD**

**Also thanks for your reviews you are all so sweet.**

**Shout out to those who Favorited/followed: **_paranoidpink, annamydoll, icetenten, NindaKarinsa, _

**Shout out to those who reviewed:** _sparklingapples, C.A.M.E.O.1, NoAnimeOrMangaEqualsDead_


	13. Mirror

"Are you sure this is going to work." Gou asks apprehensively as they stand before a mirror.

Nagisa nods, "yep, all we have to do is say Bloody Mary three times and the ghost will appear," he says looking determined.

Gou rubs her temples, she was the only person idiotic enough to go along with this plan and whilst the others were getting ready to pitch up their tents, they were standing in front of a mirror.

Gou refused to go in the boys and after scouring the block for an alternative option they ended up in the girls bathroom.

Gou sighs ,"let's do this," readying herself she starts "Bloody Mary."

The door creaks making them both jump, calming herself she motions towards Nagisa

"Bloody Mary," he says his voice quavering slightly with fear. No sounds followed so breathing deeply she says the last set.

"Blood-"

The swings with a bang open making them both squeal and cling on to each other.

"What is happening here" asks Rei who is standing in the doorway, once they both see her, they relax and let go of each other.

"Summoning Bloody Mary" Nagisa states plainly

This makes Rei rub his temples, tired of the antics these two get up to "that makes sense now, what Makoto-Senpai was saying"

Nagisa and Gou look at each other, "what did he say?" They ask warily

"Something about you going, off to perform some ritual" Rei nonchalantly says, "you know there has been no scientific proof of supernatural beings" Rei factual says pushing his glasses up his nose.

Before Nagisa could argue back the lights suddenly go off, plunging them into darkness, causing all three of them to shriek and cling on to each other.

After a moment the lights come back on and all three let go of each other,

"What was that?" Gou asks wearily

Their answear is confirmed when stifiled laughter sounds behind the door which creaks open to reveal the laughing face of Makoto.

"Mako-chan" Nagisa whines as they quickly relise what had happened, right by the door way is the light switch and considering the fact that Makoto knew they were in their. It wasn't hard to guess who the culprit is.

"I'm sorry" Makoto says kindly "I couldn't resist" he says in a way of apology.

Rei huffs and leaves the crowding bathroom "We should get back or Haruka-senpai will be wondering where we are"

Makoto smiles, "I agree, we better go" he says and leaves.

As they are leaving Gou who had been silent pipes up, "Nagisa?"

"hmm?"

"Thanks" Gou simply states leaving much to be figured out.

"For what Gou-chan" Nagisa asks, heading towards the beach and away from the undergrowth.

"For" Gou starts, she didn't want to admit that she was afraid of the dark, but how else would her thanks make sense, "for just being there" she ambiguously says.

Nagisa still confused, doesn't pry "that's alright Gou-chan" sniffing the air "do you smell burning?"

Gou eyes widen as she realises the smell and the plume of smoke is coming from the pan that is currently cooking their dinner.

"Wait Haruka-senpai, that's not how you cook pizza!"

* * *

**Yayyy, so I have no idea why I was inspired to do this but I don't I did though I found ending kindoff tricky but I hope I pulled it off XD. Anyway see you guys next week.**


	14. Hidden

"Should I throw something at it, Gou-chan?"

"Hmm, it's a shame you can't see the crocodiles beneath the algae."

"Are you sure it's a crocodile?"

"Of course, it's a crocodile farm, it's not going to be a rock."

"I said it looks a like a log, not a r- ow, what was that for?"

"For being such an idiot."

"But Gou-chan, it hurt!"

"It's pronounced Kou!"

"It moved!"

"Of course it did, it's alive...it's moving towards us."

"RUN!"

"It can't reach us...um...right?"

"Just run!"

"Nagisa you idiot!"

* * *

**Hello XD**

**So this was inspired when I went to a crocodile farm over the summer and on the back of the ticket it said, you entirely at your own risk. Not exactly comforting when you have to walk over a ton of crocodiles which half of them you can't see.**

**Also thanks so much for the reviews, follows and faves. I don't know why but gmail isn't getting any of my alerts but thank you guys so much XD**

**See you next week.**


	15. Carnations

This is what Gou fears the most, not the sympathetic faces of family and friends nor the tragic expressions of his family.

No it's the feeling of an empty house to return to without him, unlocking the door Gou steps. Cardboard boxes greeting instead of his smile.

The musty smell of the flat indicates the absence of an inhabitant for some time; she had stayed at her family house since the accident and after the funeral everybody offered her a place to stay for night but she had to return. She had to face her fears.

Making her way through the chaos of the hallway even though they had moved in a month ago everything wasn't still unpacked, remembering how cheery he was about moving in and painting everything. Tears start to prick at her eyes but she wills them away.

_No, this is not how I'll be, he wouldn't want me grieving_ she chants as if it's her only life line.

Sighing shakily she makes her way up the stairs, even though it happened a week ago, it seemed like a lifetime since she had returned. Trudging into the bathroom she strips off the hated black garment and steps into the shower.

Letting the water thunder down her back, a thought crosses her mind. _It wasn't raining_, she thinks then laughs sadly, _I guess pathetic fallacy isn't in my favour._

She had been offered a place at his parent's house but she refused, she wouldn't be able to stand it. In the place where he grew up and anyway she hated the smell of incense.

Stepping out of the shower, she quickly dries herself and gets changed.

"Now let's get some work done" she says to no one. Clearing her desk she starts to sort out the various papers that had accumulated in her absence.

His family had paid for the expense of the funeral and even though, she insisted the most she was able to pay for was the flowers.

Flicking through the bill, she snorts at the ridiculous expense. If he were there he would have had the crazy idea to grow them, even though it's in the middle of winter.

"Seriously, how much do yellow carnations cost?!" she exclaims expecting a reply but none comes, dropping her eyes to the page she checks the cost. Even though they weren't his favourite flower, they all thought that the flower embodied his personality, bright and cheerful.

Now Gou is feeling the tears fill up and her vision becomes blurry. Jumping out of her chair she shakes her head, as if trying to disperse them.

Taking a deep breath, she walks straight to the kitchen and puts on the kettle, whilst waiting for it to boil, she paces around desperate to stop her mind wandering.

She starts to make a list of things to do, she had to pack everything up and sell the flat. As it was in the main city of Tottori, rent is expensive and she couldn't afford it on her own, then she has to give all his stuff back to his family and what about the furniture, charity shops or what about selling it. She also has to deal with car insurance. Ironic, because she hasn't touched the car since…

She is broken out of her frantic thoughts by the boiling of the kettle, brewing her tea bag she quickly returns to her desk.

Flicking through more papers she comes across a post it note, frowning she picks it up,

_Hey Gou-chan  
I'm going to be late for dinner tonight so don't wait up for me,  
P.S Don't ,whatever you do, look into the cupboard ^0^_

Without hesitation Gou stands up and begins searching franticly, _he could at least specified, that idiot_. She thinks with a sad smile as she starts moving objects away in her search.

After checking in five different cupboards she finally finds it.

She is pulling out the bed linen when it falls in her hand, shaking she stares at the small box.

_It can't be, it can't,_ she chants in her head but in her heart she knows it's not a pair of earrings.

She slowly opens the lid and stares at the content and the tears start to flow. Choking a gasp she collapses to the floor, cradling it in her hand

Looking back at it again, she was not mistaken. Nestled within the tear stained satin was a diamond ring.

Letting out a strangled sob, she tries to pick it up but her fingers are wet and it just slips through, landing on the ground.

Gou sits there looking blankly at the piece of jewellery lying carelessly by her feet.

"_Your name is Gou, like the Sengoku warlord Azai Nagamasa's third daughter, right?"_

She feels her self-starting to tremble,

"_But Gou-chan is Gou-chan?"_

Her voice catches in the back of throat,

"_So it's a date right?"_

Bringing her hands to her ears, she tries to block out the sound of his voice,

"_Gou-chan, guess what?"_

Gou sobs and starts to shake her head, denying everything,

"_I love you"_

And then she screams, because everything hurts and her everything is gone.

* * *

**Wow that was hard to write, it took me 3 goes as I neared the end I was like noooooooooooo. But anyway angst, yeah I'll be chucking these in at certain points.**

**Also I really want your guys feedback on this, did I make it too cliche, did it make you sad, should I give on doing angst ? I would really appreciate it**

**Anyway see you next week**


	16. Height Difference

**Time Scale: **Roughly when they're about 18-19

* * *

That can't be him, Gou thinks to herself as she walks towards the exit of the train station. I mean she knows she's been away for a year but still… it can't be him.

Her suspicions are confirmed when she is tackled into a hug with the person screaming, "Gou-chan," as he does.

Staggering back a little she returns the hug, not with as much enthusiasm, though she still has yet to meet someone who can.

Stepping back, she observes the person in front of her. Yep, he still has his mess of blonde hair, pink eyes and an idiotic smile plastered across his face.

Yep, that was him, Nagisa Hazuki. The only difference from a year ago is the height but that is enough for Gou to gape.

"Aren't you happy to see me Gou-chan?" he asks confused by her reaction.

Gou doesn't respond but instead measures her height against his, there is no mistake. When she left they were roughly the same height with Gou claiming proudly to be half a centimetre higher.

However that had been completely pulled out under her as Nagisa is now roughly about half a head taller.

Nagisa notices and giggles, "see Gou-Chan, I'm taller than you now" and to prove his point he kisses her on top of her head, which he couldn't do a year earlier.

Gou blushes furiously but Nagisa doesn't notice instead, he gets her bags and heads towards the exit.

"Come one Gou-chan, we don't want to miss the bus" he calls out.

Gou sighs _Nagisa you're still an idiot_

* * *

**Yay an early update, yeah I can't felt bad about the last chapter, also I am so sorry if you've already see this on Tumblr , I'll be posting back on forth since I've been accepting prompts. So if you want to submit just check out the nagigou tag and you'll find me XD. So yeah it's my holidays so updates will be random but I promise one at least every week.**

**Also does anyone have any Nagigou AMV songs, I'm out of ideas OTL**

**Enjoy XD**


	17. Denial

"Why do you always get the good stuff, Gou," Chigusa complains as she looks unsatisfied at what she got at the cafeteria.

"It's Kou!" Gou corrects glaring at her friend which she ignores and goes on to complain about her choice.

They were walking to their normal space on the roof when Nagisa runs past them almost pushing her over.

Gou exclaims as her lunch falls on to the step which causes Nagisa to turn round.

"Oh sorry, Gou-chan , I'll buy you lunch tomorrow," he apologies and runs up the rest of the steps and after a moment of peace he pokes his head around the door, "have you see Haru-chan anywhere?"

Gou shakes her head, "I'm guessing you've already checked the pool," she says whilst collecting the remains of her lunch of the steps.

Nagisa nods and then speeds back down the steps the two girls giving him a wide berth.

After he had turned the corner Chigusa turns to her, "he calls you Gou," she comments smiling.

Gou sighs and before she can explain that he won't listen to her, Chigusa continues, "I mean, I know you like him but that doesn't mean you can play favorites" she says cheekily.

Gou splutters and turns bright red, "Wha-what, no, no."

Chigusa ignores her friends protests, "I mean you're manager you can't be biased Gou"

"It's Kou!"

* * *

**Yay so this little idea came up about a week ago so I decided to write it, anyway I hoped you enjoyed.**

**See You next week XD**


End file.
